An Unexpected Trip
by DinoWriter23
Summary: Two friends find themselves in Narnia where they must warn a young king of danger. Will they be able to save the kingdom from the forces of evil?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I wrote this fan fiction a while ago to help promote a book a friend wrote called _Beyond the Dead Forest_. If you're interested you should definitely check it out. **

**I don't own Carver, Kat, the Guardian, the Adversary, Reepicheep, Caspian X, Trufflehunter, Glenstorm, or Trumpkin. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>  
>Carter was fishing by the creek that day. He was bored out of his mind because he and his partner Kat couldn't find anything new to explore. They knew the area around their small Texas town like the back of their hands, and nothing new or interesting had shown up.<br>"Carter!" Called a familiar voice. Carter turned to see his partner and friend Kat walking to him. She had her red hair done in a ponytail and was dressed in her favorite t-shirt and jeans.  
>"Hi Kat." Carter said as he resumed fishing.<br>"You don't sound like yourself." Kat noticed as she took a seat beside him.  
>"I'm just bored, that's all." Carter said as he reeled in an empty hook.<br>"Still thinking of our adventures in Dearth?" Kat asked.  
>"I wish something exciting would happen again." Carter explained. "We've explored every inch around our homes for at least five miles several times, and we haven't found anything new."<br>"But don't you remember how many times we almost died?" Kat asked.  
>"Yeah, but the adventures were worth it." Carter said. "I wish Guard would have need of us again." Guard, or the Guardian, was a being who helped Carter and Kat on their adventures in the past.<br>"I can't believe you want to go on another adventure after what the Adversary did to try and stop us!" Kat said. The Adversary was an evil being who tried to kill Carter and Kat many times.  
>"Carter!" Carter heard his mom's voice call to him. Carter remembered being told last night that she wanted to take him to visit his grandparents, who lived miles away.<br>"I guess you need to get going." Kat said as Carter picked up his fishing stuff and turned to leave. However, his foot bumped against a rock and he fell down.

When Carter came to, he was in a strange forest. He knew that this forest wasn't anywhere near their homes, and seemed to have a lot of pools in it. Looking around, he saw Kat laying not too far away from him.  
>"Kat!" He cried out as he hurried over to her. "Kat! Are you all right?"<br>Kat stirred and opened her eyes. "Carter, where are we?"  
>"I don't know. What happened?" He asked his friend.<br>"After you tripped, I tried to see if you were alright, but then I tripped and blacked out." Kat explained as she looked around. "What is this place?"  
>"This is the Wood Between the Worlds." A familiar voice said. Carter and Kat turned to see an old man in a white robe standing beside a tree.<br>"Guard!" They both cried out as they ran up to him. "It's so good to see you!"  
>"I'm glad to see you two as well." The Guardian said. "You two have shown a lot of courage on your last adventures, and now your are needed again."<br>"Are we going back to Dearth?" Carter asked.  
>"No, because there's another world that needs your help. A boy was recently crowned king and restored the country to its original inhabitants. However, not everyone is pleased with this. They are seeking out the king's enemies and will overthrow the kingdom." The Guardian explained.<br>"What are we supposed to do?" Kat asked.  
>"You must warn him. If he does not take action, all could be lost." The Guardian said as he led them to an empty hollow in the grass. Before Carter or Kat could say anything, the hollow filled up with water. "This is the way to that world." The Guardian explained.<br>"Will you help us like last time?" Kat asked.  
>"I will, although it won't be in the same way as in Dearth." The Guardian said.<br>"Well Kat, are you ready for another adventure?" Carter as his partner.  
>"If you're brave enough, then so am I." Kat said as they jumped into the pool. Immediately they got the feeling like they were on a roller coaster, and saw several bright lights shooting past them. When it stopped, they were on solid ground in the middle of a forest. The trees seemed to be humming a happy tune.<br>"Where do you think we are?" Kat asked.  
>"I guess there's only one way to find out." Carter said as he started walking off.<br>"Carter! We can't just go wandering around the forest! What if we run into a monster?" Kat asked.  
>"Well, we won't find out where we are if we stay here. Plus there's a chance that a monster could find us if we don't go wandering around." Carter said. Kat groaned and followed her friend.<br>After walking for a few minutes in the forest, they heard the sound of hammers and voices. Following the sound, they soon came to the mouth of a river. On an island not too far away they saw a lot of people working on the ruins of what they thought was a castle. It looked like it might have been majestic at one point, but lost all that over the years. Carter thought they might be trying to restore it.  
>"Carter!" Kat suddenly whispered into his ear. "I heard something!"<br>"What?" Carter asked.  
>"Something in the bushes!"<br>"Probably just a squirrel."  
>"What if it's not?" Kat asked.<br>Carter sighed. "All right, I'll check it out." Carter said as he picked up a stick and moved to the bushes. No sooner had he parted them than a large animal jumped out and forced him to the ground. The next thing Carter saw was a rapier pointed at his face, but it was the owner that made his eyes widen. It was a mouse about two feet high and had a circlet around one ear with a red feather attached to it.  
>"Answer this quickly, are you friends or foes?" The mouse asked.<p>

"A talking rat? How's that possible?" Carter asked.  
>"I am a talking <em>mouse<em>!" The warrior said.  
>"Sorry, I've never met one before." Carter explained.<br>"What is going on out here?" A voice said as a person close to Carter's age approached. He had blond hair and a friendly personality.  
>"Your Highness!" The mouse said as he stood at attention. "I found these two lurking about here, and was trying to find out what their business was."<br>"Reepicheep, they're friends." The boy said as he came over. "Aslan told me in a dream last night that he would be sending a pair of kids from the world of the Kings and Queens of old to Narnia."  
>"If I may ask, Sire, why?" Asked Reepicheep.<br>"He said that they'd be able to explain." The boy replied.  
>"It's because your kingdom is in danger." Carter said as he got up.<br>"Danger? From who?" The boy asked.  
>"People who don't want the kingdom to return to its original inhabitants." Kat said.<br>"We must discuss this in my tent." The boy said. "Reepicheep, send for Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, and Glenstorm. Tell them that I must speak with them immediately."  
>"At once sire." Reepicheep said as he hurried off.<br>"Come with me to my tent." The boy said. Carter and Kat followed the boy into a crowd of creatures who were working on the ruins they saw. They saw bull-headed minotaurs, goat faced satyrs, and creatures with the upper bodies of men, but the legs of goats (they learned that these were called fauns). There were also a great deal of dwarfs and many talking animals, from leopards to tigers and wolves and deer and bears and many more. The tent of their new friend was one where things could be discussed in private if necessary, with a thick canvas that made eavesdropping hard to do.  
>"Feel free to have a seat." The king said as he motioned to some chairs.<br>"Thank you." Carter and Kat said as they sat down.  
>"I'm sorry, but I haven't asked for your names yet." The boy realized.<br>"I'm Carter, and this is my partner Kat." Carter introduced themselves.  
>"And I'm Caspian the Tenth, King of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands." Caspian introduced himself.<br>At that moment, Reepicheep returned with a group of people. One was a badger with a kind face (the Partners learned later that this was Trufflehunter), a dwarf with a red beard (Trumpkin), a short old man with a silver beard (Dr. Cornelius), and a centaur with a white horse body (Glenstorm). After everyone was introduced, Caspian turned to the partners and said "So what exactly is the danger that we're in?"

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. I apologize if there's any bad grammar. I wrote this a really long time ago. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, we were told by our friend the Guardian-" Carter began to explain.  
>"Who?" Trumpkin the Dwarf interrupted.<br>"A friend of ours." Kat explained.  
>"The Guardian told us that there are people who are not happy with your reign. He said that they are seeking your enemies and are plotting to overthrow your kingdom." Carter continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.<br>"Did this Guardian say when this would occur?" Caspian asked.  
>"No, but he did say that if you don't take action soon, everything could be lost." Kat said.<br>"I admit I have never heard of the Guardian, but he sounds like he's a friend to Aslan." Trufflehunter the Badger said. "If Aslan told you, Sire, that two children from the same world as the Kings and Queens of old would come to help, I say we should heed their warning."  
>"As do I, Your Highness." Glenstorm the Centaur said.<br>"I do not understand. If trouble like this was to come, why didn't Aslan take care of it before it happened?" Trumpkin asked.  
>"Everyone must be free to choose their own path. Aslan does not force anyone to do that which they have no desire to do." Trumpkin said.<br>"It wouldn't be very honorable if he did." Reepicheep added.  
>"Maybe you should think less of honor." Trumpkin grumbled.<br>"Enough." Caspian said. "If Aslan has sent warning of danger, I will not ignore it. Glenstorm, take Trumpkin, the Bulgy Bears, some of the wolves, and anyone else who is willing to go with you. Search the villages and towns for signs of trouble."  
>"Yes, Your Highness." Glenstorm said as he and Trumpkin departed.<br>"I'm willing to go, Sire." Reepicheep said.  
>"I need you here, Reepicheep." Caspian said. "I want you and Trufflehunter to watch our new friends."<br>"Of course, Sire." Reepicheep said.  
>"I will do as you ask of me, my king." Trufflehunter said.<p>

* * *

><p>Later that evening, Carter and Kat were lying in their tent with Trufflehunter and Reepicheep standing watch outside. They had been given some new clothes to better blend in with the Narnian world, although Carter's blond hair and Kat's red hair stood out. They were grateful for Caspian's generosity.<br>At dinner Caspian told them the story of how he became king of Narnia. It started when he learned that Doctor Cornelius was a half-Dwarf and was secretly teaching him tales of Old Narnia when it was forbidden by his uncle King Miraz. When his aunt Queen Prunaprismia gave birth to a son, Doctor Cornelius helped Caspian escape before King Miraz could murder him so his son would be the heir to the throne. Caspian had been on his way to Archenland to the south when he was knocked off his horse by a tree and rescued by Trufflehunter, Trumpkin, and a Dwarf named Nikabrik.  
>Caspian learned that the Narnians still lived, but Miraz also found out and became determined to wipe them out. Using the magic of a horn owned by Queen Susan, the Kings and Queens of old came with Aslan to overthrow Miraz and restored Narnia to the Narnians. The story fascinated both Carter and Kat, and they learned that Caspian was working on restoring all of Narnia to the way it was before the Telmarines invaded.<br>"Is everything alright?" Reepicheep asked.  
>"We're fine. Just trying to get some rest." Carter said.<br>"You sound as if there's a question on your mind. What is it?" Trufflehunter asked.  
>"Well, I was wondering if I could be told a little more about Aslan." Carter admitted.<br>"Of course. Aslan is the protector of Narnia. The tales all tell of how he helped found Narnia, overthrew the White Witch's hundred-year winter, and established the Golden Age of Narnia." Trufflehunter said. "All the kings and queens of Narnia reign under him, and he will help if the need is great."  
>"But what is he?" Carter asked.<br>"Aslan is the great Lion." Reepicheep answered.  
>"Aslan is a Lion?" Kat asked, a little worried.<br>"Yes, but don't worry. He is good, but just. Whatever you do, don't make him angry. He isn't a tame lion after all." Trufflehunter said. "Now you two should get some sleep. We probably have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Carter wasn't sure how long he had been asleep when he woke up, but it only felt like a few hours. The tent felt chillier than it should have, but Carter couldn't figure out why. As soon as his eyes adjusted, he looked over at Kat's cot to see if she was still asleep. Horror filled him as he saw that her cot was empty! Carter jumped up and looked around the tent to see if there was any evidence as to who could have done this, but the only sign of an intrusion was a tear in the back of the tent. Never had Carter been more scared in his life than when he realized that Kat had been kidnapped.<p>

The flap of the tent opened to show Reepicheep and Trufflehunter standing there with a torch in Trufflehunter's paw. Reepicheep looked around the tent and then to the back where Carter stood looking out into the darkness. As soon as he realized what happened, he drew his rapier and stared into the night as if preparing to face a foe.  
>"By the Lion's Mane, I swear that I will do what I can to track down the villains who did this deed." Reepicheep vowed.<br>"Reep, you must tell the king what has happened." Trufflehunter said. Reepicheep nodded, knowing that the time for swords would have to wait. Sheathing his rapier, Reepicheep scurried out of the tent. Trufflehunter walked up to Carter and looked at him with compassion in his eyes. He knew what it was like to lose a friend, because during the War of Deliverance, one of his friends tried to betray them by bringing back one of Narnia's most hated beings. Trumpkin, along with High King Peter and King Edmund, had stopped him, but at the cost of Nikabrik's life. Although he knew that Nikabrik had made his choice, that didn't ease the sadness the Badger had in his heart that now Nikabrik would be reaping the punishment of his choice.  
>"Do not lose faith, Son of Adam." Trufflehunter said. "Aslan will provide a way for us to get your friend back."<br>It was then that the tent flap opened again, and Caspian stood there with Trumpkin, Reepicheep, and Doctor Cornelius.  
>"Carter, I do not know how this could have happened, but at first light, I will send out search parties to look for your friend." Caspian promised.<br>"I should've woken up sooner." Carter said. "Then Kat would still be here."  
>"This was something none of us were prepared for." Doctor Cornelius said. "Never in the history of Narnia did anyone seek to commit such a crime at Cair Paravel."<br>"Apparently they decided to change that." Trumpkin said. "Sire, I request that I be among the parties to search for the Daughter of Eve."

"As do I." Reepicheep said.

"I want to join the search too." Carter decided.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Caspian had organized many groups to go out and search for Kat. One group would check the area around Miraz's castle, while another would check near Lantern Waste, and so many groups were assigned to various places in Narnia to search for the culprits of this crime.<br>Carter was waiting for his group when Reepicheep walked up to him with another mouse. This mouse had a lighter shade to his fur than Reepicheep, and didn't have a feather like Reepicheep. He did carry a rapier and seemed very eager to help.  
>"Who is this?" Caspian asked as he walked over.<br>"Sire, I request that Carter be joined by Theekisheeb. He is one of my best mice and my equal with the blade." Reepicheep said.  
>"I was hoping to find a Mouse for him." Caspian said. To Carter, he explained, "The Mice are some of Narnia's most valiant warriors. Their ancestors freed Aslan from the Stone Table. It would be good if you were to have one with you."<br>Carter thought for a moment before answering, "I would consider it an honor to work with Theekisheeb."  
>Smiling, Caspian said, "Good, now I want you to meet the rest of your companions." Caspian said as he brought over three more members. One was a Tiger named Stripesneak, who was good at sneaking around without getting spotted (or striped as Tigers saw it). Before the War of Deliverance, he had been able to sneak into Telmarine camps and steal weapons for Narnians to train with.<br>The second member was a Wolf named Selena who had been part of the Second Battle of Beruna. She was an excellent planner whose strategy had never failed her. Before the War of Deliverance she had been an important member of her pack.  
>The last member of the group took Carter's breath away, as seeing a Minotaur usually does. He had rich brown fur and wielded a mace like someone would their favorite baseball bat. His name was Brutus, and he had been a formidable warrior among his people. His loyalty was unquestionable and his might worthy of being the last partner.<br>Carter felt hope return to him as he looked at his new companions. Now he was sure they had a chance of finding Kat and rescuing her. Caspian must've noticed because he said "I take it your are pleased with your new companions."  
>"Yeah!" Carter said.<br>"Then you might like this gift I have for you." Caspian said as he held up a sword. "This was the sword I took when I started my adventures. It has served me well, and I hope it will do the same for you."  
>Carter had never taken a sword before, except when he and Kat found one in Omagora, but they lost it soon afterwards. The idea of using a sword on this journey excited him.<br>"There's something else too." Caspian said as he held up a horn made of ivory. "This is the horn of Queen Susan. It allowed me to call together the Narnians and the Kings and Queens of Old to help me. I hope that it will help you on your journey."


End file.
